Old Rivals
''Old Rivals ''is the third episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. . Synopsis The ex-LMS engines are unsure if they can work along side ex-LNER engines, now under the control of British Railways. But they surprise themselves by building relations with one of the most famous LNER engines of all. Plot It was a cold crisp night in the yard. The sheds were there. Only one engine though Fred the 4F was resting quietly alone. But he was not alone for long. An unfamiliar chime whistle which roared into the darkness caught Fred by surprise. He called out but no one replied but soon he got an answer. Backing down towards him was an ex-LNER A4 pacific. Fred immediately noticed the visitor with is magnificent paintwork, corridor tender and huge driving wheels. Fred was secretly impressed by the visitor and was also confused of why was it here. The curious freight engine wanted to say hello but somehow it did not feel right. The A4 looked uncomfortable in its new surroundings. Fred could see that the LNER engine was uncomfortable in LMS territory. When Fred finally got the chance to introduce him the A4 said nothing at first then hissed steam and raced away. Fred was speechless. When the shed master arrived he asked if something was wrong. Fred told him about the A4 and said that he wanted to follow him and give him a piece of his mind. But the shed master said that it was Sir Nigel Gresley and he said that there was nothing he could do about it and he silently fell asleep. When the next day came Fred told the others about Sir Nigel Gresley. William felt insulted and said that it was lucky of Sir Nigel Gresley to leave Euston before he got to him. Jimmy protested that William could be stuck up at times, yet William pointed out that Jimmy wouldn't understand. Everyone began talking about the strange rivalry between LMS and LNER engines. Whilst they were bickering they did not notice another visitor who was Ken the Standard 4MT Mogul. He had helped bring a postal train into Euston station. Frozen points delayed the train and a fresh engine was needed quickly. So Ken was used and brought the train in. He couldn't understand what the fuss was about When the engines finally noticed him they explained the situation. But still Ken did not understand therefore resulting William and Ivatt to leave. Ken apologizes for the inconvenience but then The Duchess explained''.'' The LMS and LNER competed against each other for the world speed record for steam engines. Engines would come far and go to see the Princess Coronation class engines hoping they would win. However Mallard won the world speed record of 125.88-126 mph. But the Coronation Pacifics said good for them. Mallard was gracious and said that this was a record for steam and not her class. But he brothers and sisters were not so kind. It’s rare now for the Eastern Pacifics to beat Midland ones. But when they did some of them mocked the Duchess’ sisters for being de streamlined and said that they were second best. The Duchess explained that they were de frocked due to the war. Jimmy summed up the situation and said that not all Eastern engines are rude saying that they could be all together as one railway. Ken now fully understood, everyone else agreed and the engine wished Ken a safe journey back home. When William returned that evening he was ready for a wash down. But the shed master stopped the cleaners and said that Flying_Scotsman was coming and they must make him clean before it leaves. William grumbled to himself when the A3 steamed into the yard. The cleaners started work but the A3 wished they had not. He wanted to leave. He did not make eye contact with William. William was about to make a sarcastic comment to it when all the engines returned. Then William was called out to take out empty rolling stock away. His berth was then taken by the Duchess who spoke kindly to Flying Scotsman. They were sorry to see him leave and it promised to tell his LNER friends of how the rivalry has ended. With a hoot of a whistle it left. William then arrived and said that the A3's name was Flying Scotsman. He also said that whoever has heard of him and the engines said nothing. Characters *Jimmy *Fred *Ivatt *William *The Duchess *Ken *Simon (does not speak) *Flying Scotsman *Sir Nigel Gresley (does not speak) *Mallard (flashback; does not speak) Trivia *This episode features 3 preserved engines: Mallard, Flying Scotsman and Sir Nigel Gresley. *Fred makes his debut appearance. *This episode marks Ivatt's first speaking role. Goofs * When Mallard is seen running in the flashback, you can see the end of the set. *When Sir Nigel Gresley enters the yard, his whistle sounds different. Gallery OldRivalsTitleCard.jpg|Title Card OldRivals1.jpg|Fred resting at Euston sheds OldRivals2.jpg OldRivals3.jpg|"Who's there?!" OldRivals4.jpg OldRivals5.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley at Euston sheds OldRivals6.jpg OldRivals7.jpg OldRivals8.jpg|"Hullo, I'm Fred!" OldRivals9.jpg|"I say Hullo there!" OldRivals10.jpg|Sir Nigel Gresley wheeshed steam rudely at Fred..... OldRivals11.jpg|and left Euston sheds. OldRivals12.jpg OldRivals13.jpg OldRivals14.jpg OldRivals15.jpg OldRivals16.jpg OldRivals17.jpg OldRivals18.jpg OldRivals19.jpg OldRivals20.jpg OldRivals23.jpg|William lefted the sheds OldRivals24.jpg|Ivatt lefted the sheds too OldRivals25.jpg|The Duchess arrived back at the sheds... OldRivals26.jpg|...and told the engines the story about the LNER and LMS rivalry. OldRivals27.jpg OldRivals28.jpg|Jimmy and Ken OldRivals29.jpg OldRivals30.jpg OldRivals31.jpg OldRivals32.jpg OldRivals33.jpg OldRivals34.jpg OldRivals35.jpg OldRivals36.jpg OldRivals37.jpg OldRivals39.jpg OldRivals40.jpg OldRivals41.jpg|Flying Scotsman looked nervously at William OldRivals42.jpg OldRivals43.jpg OldRivals44.jpg OldRivals45.jpg OldRivals46.jpg OldRivals47.jpg OldRivals48.jpg OldRivals49.jpg OldRivals50.jpg OldRivals51.jpg OldRivals52.jpg OldRivals53.jpg OldRivals54.jpg OldRivals55.jpg OldRivals56.jpg OldRivals57.jpg OldRivals58.jpg OldRivals59.jpg OldRivals60.jpg|"Has the A3 gone? Good riddance, I hope he stays away do you know he was called Flying Scotsman? What a load of old rubbish..." OldRivals61.jpg OldRivals62.jpg|"He was called what?!" OldRivals63.jpg|"Flying Scotsman! I mean whoever has heard him?" OldRivals64.jpg|Simon OldRivals65.jpg OldRivalsCredits.jpg|Ending Credits Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Euston